Of Stars and Midnight
by Skilverlight
Summary: AU; Genderbending; In which Kise, Momoi, and Aomine are childhood friends and attend Touou together. Compilation of Drabbles/One-Shots.
1. Of Stars and Midnight

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 1079

Pairing: AoKise

I beta my writing myself, so bear with me on mistakes.

_Blame all the genderbender fics I've read lately. I've got like 3 other ideas so be on the look-out.  
_

_Title has absolutely nothing to do with the story. I'm good for that.  
_

AU; Genderbending

In which Kise, Momoi, and Aomine are childhood friends and attend Touou together.

1. Aomine/fem!Kise - Kise is rejected for the first time in her life and runs to Aomine's house for comfort._  
_

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Of Stars and Midnight_

Aomine finds himself kissing Kise before he really realizes what he's doing. It's just, she's on his couch, crocodile tears streaming down her face as she shovels the spoon into the tub of vanilla fudge ice cream she's ransacked from his freezer and he's weak to the sad face his childhood friend—besides Satsuki, that is—makes and he wants to comfort her. And, really, it's no mystery that he's liked a certain blond girl since middle school; the earliest he'll admit to it while Satsuki says otherwise. However, Kise was always oblivious to his affections and he's never been sure whether he's thankful for that or discouraged.

But at the moment he's seeking to comfort her and maybe make her aware of his jealousy. After all, when the girl you like storms into your house, crystalline tears gathering on her lashes, eyes glossy, and just overall depressed and tells you exactly why she's like that after several large bites of ice cream and bawling her eyes out, of course he's going to be jealous. And he feels he has right to be angry too. Not at her, no, but at the guy who made her this way. Just the very thought has him gritting his teeth, hands clenching, and ready to punch a wall.

Kise had told him that there was a guy she likes—liked, she corrected after a moment—who rejected her confession. While that was the first time she'd been rejected, that wasn't what had upset her. The reason, however, was what pissed Aomine off the most. Her boobs had been too tiny, her body not curvy enough, and while she was pretty—gorgeous, even—and had an enthralling, playful personality, the guy had declined simply because her bust was not to his tastes.

The moment he'd heard that about his childhood friend, he'd tried to pry the name out of her, wanting to bash his face in. Aomine himself loved big boobs and voluptuous women, but Kise's dainty body was too adorable, too perfect. Of course he'd have loved if she'd filled out more like Satsuki, but he could care less as long as she was happy, and if that meant with another guy, then so be it. But here she was, crying her heart out and Aomine just couldn't take it anymore and kissed her.

Kise tastes like vanilla and salt, he finds, when he pulls back moments later, briefly licking his lips with flushed cheeks. He hadn't meant to do it, not really, but he loves her too much and he hates seeing her sad and he just wants her happy again and maybe, just maybe, he has a chance to make her see, make her happy. He can see how shocked she is and he turns away, scratching at the back of his head in sheepish embarrassment.

"Sorry," he mutters, moving to walk away, but before can go too far she's set the tub on the end table and grabbed his wrist, "Wait, Aomine-cchi."

Looking back, he finds confusion in her eyes, though she's stopped crying for the moment, so he's glad about that. However, now he's feeling guilty for taking advantage of her vulnerable state and isn't sure what to say.

"Aomine-cchi," she tries again, standing now and closing the small gap of distance between the two, looking up from her 167cm to his 192. Her eyes are wide in confusion, staring up at him much like a doll, and it makes him self-conscious, as if she was reading his very thoughts from his mind.

With a loud sigh, he turns to face her, bringing a hand up to gently cup a baby-smooth cheek and drag his thumb back and forth in a steady rhythm across her skin. "Don't look at me like that," he mumbles, voice low and soft as the same hand moves up to wipe the tears from beneath her eyes and the trails from her face.

It's after several moments of silence, of the calming movements of his hand before she closes her eyes, voice coming out almost as whisper, "Does… does Aomine-cchi like me?"

It's enough to make his face heat but he doesn't deny. If he told her no, now, he just knew she'd break down again. He didn't want that. "Yeah," he finally murmurs, "yeah, I do; for a couple years, actually."

Kise gasps, eyes opening in surprise, and, to Aomine's surprise, finds Kise's cheeks turning a soft pink hue. It's his turn to be confused at her reaction and he tries to pull away again, only to find her hand once more gripping him. "I uhm," she starts, eyes shifting back and forth for a moment before looking straight into his, "I'm not sure if I like.. Aomine-cchi like that but…" She stops for a moment, once again looking away with a shyness he finds foreign but endearing. God, he loved this blond with a passion.

"It's okay," Aomine murmurs, "I wasn't going to tell you but _that_ just kind of happened."

By that he meant the kiss, she understood but, "Why, Aomine-cchi? Why not tell me?" Kise frowns, wondering why her childhood friend had kept it secret so long, why he had never planned on telling her. Kise is used to calling out the guys she likes and telling them so but today had been the first guy to reject her and maybe that's why it'd affected her so much; hit her hard in a way she'd never felt before and she'd come to the first and main source of comfort.

Aomine grunted a sigh, head tilting back for a moment as he thought. "I guess I'd rather see you happy with someone else than lose you."

It was so soft she almost didn't hear, but she felt herself flush again before shaking her head incredulously, "Ahomine-cchi."

"Haaah?!" No longer embarrassed after the insult, he looked back down, face twisted in displeasure, "What the—"

The soft laughter that reached his ears, the wide smile that reached his eyes, made the insult worth it. Kise let his hand go and stepped closer, hugging the tan boy, "Thank you, Aomine-cchi. I'm not sure I like you like that, but… but I wouldn't mind trying."

His mouth gaped in surprise before a stupid smile spread across his face and he hugged her back. It was a start, a good start, and he couldn't ask for more. He didn't mind waiting for her decision.


	2. Of Pillows and Lingerie

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 480

Pairing: AoKise

_Here's another of my odd genderbending stories. Enjoy. These stories are Stand-Alone.  
_

AU; Genderbending

Kise, Momoi, and Aomine are childhood friends. All three go to Touou together.

2. fem!Aomine/fem!Kise - Aomine and Kise get into an argument. A pillow fight ensues.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Of Pillows and Lingerie_

"We should go shopping, you need new underwear," Kise says nonchalantly, sprawled on her bed and childishly kicking her legs through the air.

Aomine raises a brow from where she sits on the side of the bed reading the basketball magazine she's brought with her. They're supposed to be studying but Aomine never does and Kise just doesn't feel like it at the moment.

"And why do I need new underwear? The last I checked mine are perfectly fine."

Kise huffs, legs dropping to the bed as she sits up to better meet the tan girls' eyes. "But they're not sexy-yy," she whines, hands tossing into the air as if doing so will help strengthen her objection, "It's no fun groping you when I feel like I'm disrobing a middle schooler."

Aomine's always been a fan of sports bras and boy shorts, preferring them to the lingerie other girls their age wore, "But your underwear is uncomfortable and impractical for basketball. Besides, if you don't like what I wear, don't undress me, that simple."

"But," she starts, only to be shot down by Aomine's quick, "No."

Kise pouts, eyeing the back of the other girls head and shirt, wishing she would just give in so instead of having to pull the bra over her head she could simply unclasp it. Nuzzling her girlfriends' breasts was always one of her favorite things to do when they were alone together, after all. With a sigh, she picks up a pillow and throws it at the unsuspecting girl petulantly, lips dipped in a frown as it hits the back of Aomine's head.

Aomine gasps softly, mouth opening in shock at the sudden force knocking her head forward and falling to the bed behind her. Turning, she grabs the pillow and her lips twist into a smirk before throwing it back twice as hard; the loud yelp she gains from her girlfriend as it hits the blond in the face worth it.

After that an all-out war follows, Kise and Aomine each grabbing a pillow, basketball magazine forgotten on the floor, as they both clamber to their knees and smack at each other. It's only after Aomine successfully knocks the blond girl down onto the bed, half-heartedly smothering her with the pillow after ten minutes, they collapse panting, Kise giggling and Aomine letting out soft chuckles. They catch their breath before Kise rolls over into Aomine, laying her head on the girls' breast and nuzzling against her. Aomine's hand comes up behind Kise, holding the blond to her side with a relaxed sigh and they lay in silence thinking.

But silence never reigns long between the two unless they're sleeping, and Kise persists in bothering her girlfriend, "I think you'd look good in purple." Aomine groans, but Kise knows she'll eventually give in just to quiet her, and maybe to make her happy, too.


	3. Of Love and Life

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 2206

Pairing: AoKise

_And another, unbeta'd so I'll get around to looking over it eventually. This one more or less talks about their life from middle school to... not sure lmao. It's a little odd but the idea went from one thing to another. This is what came out. I don't know what came over me, and I hope to god they're not OOC._

AU; Genderbending

Kise, Momoi, and Aomine are childhood friends. All three go to Touou together.

3. Kise/fem!Aomine - Kise asks himself why he dates Aomine. His answer's the same every time.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Of Love and Life_

There are times when Kise asks himself exactly what he saw in Aomine to have considered dating her, and every time he asks himself this question, it's always the same instantaneous answer. Aomine is straightforward; she loves basketball, and is ridiculously sure of herself. She comes off as lazy at times, but she's got a viral personality that matches her tomboyish looks. She practically never studies, so her grades aren't the best, but Kise enjoys when she comes to him for help before a big test.

She's pretty with dark tan skin, hair the color of midnight cropped short but still girly; her eyes are a magnificent oceanic blue reminiscent of the water highlighted by moonlight. She's tall for being a girl, 176cm to his 189, and her body is athletic and lithe. She's got a bad attitude at times but really, she's a great girl when you get to know her, and in his case, he's known the roguish girl since they were about 5. And really, Momoi asks him the same question he asks himself, and he gives her the exact same answer he gives himself; she often tells him he's dedicated and that he could do so much better than Aomine.

But Kise's pretty sure he loves her and he wouldn't leave her for the world, even if her reaction to his mentioning marriage after high school was to yell in shock and hit him. However, lately, Aomine's been looking more and more feminine, and he wonders if maybe she's outgrowing her rebellious personality and looks. Or maybe Momoi had something to do with it, he wasn't sure.

Kise stands outside the front gate of Aomine's family home, remembering the reaction her mother had to her announcing that she and Kise were going out. Her eyes had lit up and she'd smiled wide and hugged her daughter tightly, squealing something along the lines of '_My baby's growing up!'_ He remembers her father fainting, and when he comes to, threatening to castrate Kise with a rusted fork if he did anything to hurt his daughter as well as, _'And don't you dare touch her inappropriately!'_ Kise had swallowed thickly and timidly agreed.

It's not until they're in their second year of high school they get intimate. A quarter of the locker room is curtained off for the girls in the basketball club, and Aomine's scary enough that none of the guys ever dare to cross it. But she takes advantage of that; waits until after everyone's left and Kise's waiting on the bench with his back turned to the quartered off side of the room for her to finish, she slinks quietly past the curtain and embraces him from behind, wet from her shower and very naked.

At first, Kise is reluctant, but she flaunts her body and entices him through his clothing to the point he gives in; gives her what she's after. He sometimes regrets that their first time was in the locker room at school, but it's not the last and she comes to his house where he turns the tides and takes care of her gently and slowly regardless of her biting words and commands to go faster and get on with it. Kise turns her into a writhing mess and loves every minute of it—she can't deny she liked it either, not with her cries for more and more. When they're done, Kise kisses her gently and holds her close for an hour before they get up, shower, and dress; he doesn't want her parents coming after him for keeping her away too long—he's a little afraid of the threat her father issued back in middle school too.

Aomine's the one to ask him for a date one day, and he readily agrees. He picks her up at 1 P.M. the following Saturday and he gets the surprise of seeing her in a strapless blue sundress that hugs her figure and shows off her legs. He's noticed her hairs gotten slightly longer and she's got just a touch of clear lip gloss and a sliver of eye shadow on. A plain silver chain loops around her neck and black sandals with a single inch heel encase her feet. Kise thinks she's positively beautiful; he tells her such.

She shrugs him off, saying she had help (Satsuki picked the outfit, Mom helped with the makeup and accessories); she doesn't realize how much that actually means to Kise that she'd actually want to make herself pretty for him. It means a lot and he takes one of her hands and kisses her fingers with a smile—he swears he hears her mother say something about it being romantic from a window in the house. He's pretty sure he hears a snort of disdain from her father too, but the man doesn't object either. Kise feels he's earning brownie points towards winning over her father, no doubt with help from Aomine's mother.

Kise gently holds her hand, smiling when her fingers twine with his own and they make their way to their destination; Aomine asked if they could go to the Aquarium and Kise agreed, anything she wanted, he didn't mind giving her. He gives her a chaste kiss goodnight on her doorstep when the day's over and waits until he sees her bedroom light flick on before he leaves. He gets a thank you text later that night and he replies with a happy you're welcome and wishes she was here beside him.

When their finals roll around at the end of their third year, Aomine spends a lot of time with both Kise and Momoi. Momoi is the brains behind the trio, really, and the pink haired girl helps them both in hopes that they'll also all get into the same university. Momoi works a miracle because when they get their scores back Aomine's got the seventh highest in her class, Kise is fourth, and Momoi's got the highest score in the school.

Graduation rolls around and Kise is probably the most nervous. It's not that they're finishing high school—no, they've all managed to be welcomed to the same university; one that's quite prestigious in the area even—it's what he has planned for later that night. They line up respectively and listen to the principal give the closing speech, congratulating them all for completing the first part of their life, before Momoi's called to take the stage and give an encouraging speech of her own.

Kise fights not to cry and he wonders if Aomine's crying or not in her spot in line; he was often told how emotional high school graduation was and now he can say for himself that it really was. Momoi's in tears by the time she finishes her speech, but the gymnasium of students clap and cheer and she bows as she makes her way off the stage so they can distribute everyone's diploma's. He gives Aomine her own congratulations after it's all said and done, kissing her cheek with a bright smile.

Her father doesn't say anything in response to his affections now, and her mother smiles and greets Kise's own mother. Momoi comes over to also greet them, her parents having kissed her on the cheeks and wished her well and left to attend the work they've gotten the morning off from. Kise hugs both girls tightly for a moment before stepping back. Momoi excuses herself with a sly smile in Kise's direction before announcing she's off to meet Kagami. (His ceremony should be over by now too.)

Kise takes Aomine out to dinner that night as a sort of small celebration. It's a nice restaurant he's had booked in advance for months. They're dressed cleanly; Kise in slacks and a casual button up shirt and Aomine in a sleeveless top and dress pants. Her hairs gotten long enough to clip back into a small ponytail and she's got the briefest amount of makeup on again. The blond talks animatedly about their younger years and Aomine adds in comments here and there at her leisure. Kise fingers his pocket, feeling sweat break out on the back of his neck before he inhales; Aomine stops speaking at his sudden seriousness and asks what's wrong. He smiles again before climbing from the chair and moving to kneel beside her.

He's holding a small box, nervously speaking, recalling when they first met and how they'd dated up until now and he opens it. A platinum ring with three tiny diamond embedded into it greets her eyes and she gasps. He bites his lip before finally asking, '_Will you marry me?'_

Kise remembers Aomine's first reaction had been to glare at him and he swallowed nervously, a sickly feeling settling in his stomach but he stayed where he was. But eventually she sighed and complained about the extravagance of the proposal and the place and overall the _ring_, but _yes. _Yes she would marry him. Kise was the one to break out into tears rather than Aomine, slipping the little ring onto her finger with a smile so wide she was surprised his face didn't break.

She's incredibly self-conscious though when people begin clapping around them. They hoot and holler and congratulate the two before Kise takes her out of the restaurant and back to her parents' house. She's shocked to see them standing on the step, her mother with tears in her eyes. Kise gets smacked upside the head when she learns that they'd both known he was going to propose and she asks loudly, _'When the hell did you find the time to _talk _to_ _them?'_

They get married a year after they've begun university in the spring. It's a small affair between friends and close family only. Kise takes her to a home off in the country for their honeymoon. The place is large and many windows keep it bright. The entire wall facing the outside is a large window that gives them a preview of flowered fields and trees and mountains in the room they choose to stay in. Kise kisses her once night's fallen and they're lying in bed. They spend the entire night loving each other.

Kise gets in the habit of referring to his wife by her first name rather than what he's called her since they've met, Dai. He can't get her to call him 'Ryouta' normally but sometimes it slips out when she's pleading for him to take care of her and he fills giddy whenever it happens.

Ryouta learns Dai is pregnant a year after they've completed university and she's begun working as a police officer, Ryouta taking on his modeling job full time now rather than simply part time. Luckily, all he's saved from modeling through high school was enough to buy a small house big enough for the two of them, and it's better than the dormitories they stayed in during university. He can tell she's nervous and unsure of what to do, but he hugs her and loves on her and tells her how happy he is and she relaxes and returns the smile.

Dai has mellowed out over the years, she still loves basketball, and she's still ridiculously sure of herself. She's still kind of lazy, but she gets anything done that she has to. Her personality is still bright, and she's still got her tempers.

To Ryouta, she was still just as beautiful with her tan skin and midnight toned hair now long enough to be pulled into a bun, oceanic eyes reminiscent of the moon lighting their surface. She was still athletic and lithe with the exception of the small bump that's just starting to become noticeable on her stomach. He still loves her, probably more than he did when he used to ask himself exactly why he chose to date the girl once named Aomine Dai, now Kise Dai.

Ryouta kisses her fully, hands roaming down to caress her stomach gently. He couldn't be happier that he chose to date Dai all those years ago; couldn't be happier that she agreed to marry him. He looks forward to the new addition to the family, and he can't wait to tell everyone—she pinches him when he tells her that, but she's smiling too so he knows she really can't wait either.

'_By the way,'_ she mentions, _'Satsuki called today. Kagami proposed to her. We'll have to give them a visit.'_ Ryouta shivers at the tone but agrees. They have to make sure he treats their precious childhood friend right, after all.


	4. Of Wondering Why

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 1029

Pairing: AoKise

_Apparently, I'm not done. It's uhm, a little perverted, but I don't think it's enough for me to raise the rating. I'm wanting to do another for this little series similar to the 3rd for Aomine and fem!Kise but I'm not sure what to write yet; maybe a continuation of the first and how it works out?_

_Anyway leaving this as complete cause these are actually super random. If they come to me, they come to me, if they don't, they don't. _

_Unbeta'd, will get around to it eventually._

AU; Genderbending

Kise, Momoi, and Aomine are childhood friends. All three go to Touou together.

4. fem!Aomine/fem!Kise – Aomine has an affinity to sitting around naked after a shower. Kise wonders why.

x.x.x.x.x.x

_Of Wondering Why_

Kise quickly learns that her girlfriend has an affinity to sitting around naked after a shower. She doesn't mind, of course, getting to see every inch of that beautiful mocha skin every time she stays at Aomine's or Aomine stays at Kise's is easily a positive to the blond. Kise was, however, relatively shocked the first night she stayed over one weekend.

Kise waited patiently on her girlfriends' bed reading through a magazine. It was boring, but Aomine would be back soon; the girl never took very long in the shower. Shorter hair was quicker and easier to wash than her longer blond hair. Kise perked up when she heard the shower promptly shut off after five minutes, heard movement and shuffling before the girls' door was opening, revealing a towel-clad Aomine.

The tan girl seemed to ignore the lighter one, moving about her room for a moment before promptly removing the towel and draping it over the back of her desk-chair and sitting down. It's not the first time she's seen Aomine naked—they were in Teikou together after all, in the same club, and showered and dressed in the same locker room every day and it's just the same in Touou—but it still comes as a shock to see the girl sitting there entirely nude and making no move to put clothes on.

"Aomine-cchi?" Kise asks suddenly, head tilting while shamelessly eyeing her girlfriends' body. She was presenting it, so why not enjoy the view, right?

Aomine simply looks at her with a raised brow, as if asking _'what?'_ with just her expression. Kise simply grins at her before shaking her head in a _'never mind'_ gesture before going to shower herself.

The second time she does it is at Kise's. She's home alone that night, her parents are out of town for the week and she's got permission to have a friend over; naturally Kise chooses her girlfriend and said girlfriend doesn't object, no matter how… girlish Kise's room is. She remembers the first time Aomine walked into her room and seemed to blink her eyes in astonishment over how _bright_ it was, _"How can you _see_ in here? It's so… so… flowery and _yellow_!"_

Kise's sprawled out on her bed, the small T.V. in her room on and displaying a basketball game that breaks off into a commercial at _just_ the right time, she decides. Aomine walks into her room with the towel around her head, breasts bouncing as she rubs the towel back and forth and Kise can't help but _stare_. Aomine is of course lithe, with muscle in all the right places and it enhances her inborn sex-appeal; a different kind to Kise's that's all feral and roughness. Aomine doesn't seem to care that she's being stared at yet again, either, which Kise likes and so keeps staring even after the game returns from commercial.

The third time is when Kise decides to finally ask her about it. They're on winter vacation and Kise decides to spoil herself with some of the money she's made from her part-time modeling career. She brings Aomine along on a trip to a hot spring resort, and while it's quite normal to be naked while in the spring and in the locker room, the moment they're back in their room, Aomine sheds the robe she'd put on after getting out and sits entirely nude on one of the futons. She supposes that itself may not be so strange in a sleeping sense, but it's still only going on seven and Aomine tends to sleep in an oversized shirt and panties, which Kise feels is entirely unsexy—but she doesn't mind at times because when Aomine wakes up beside her still half asleep with the shirt slipping down one of her shoulders, its' rather cute and makes Kise want to kiss her.

The blond settles herself down on the futon in front of Aomine, said girl regarding her with questioning eyes, but doesn't move. Kise kisses her then, gentle and loving and winds herself around the tanned girl so she's pressed against her bare flesh with her pajamas. She pulls back after several minutes, after they've both managed to lay down on the futon and Aomine has somehow pinned Kise beneath her rather than the other way around, to flash a smile and nip the tip of Aomine's nose. Aomine draws back but does not remove herself entirely, an annoyed expression flitting across her face.

Chuckling, the blond girl kisses her again, "Ne, Aomine-cchi, why do you always sit around undressed after a bath?"

Aomine pulls away, glancing down over her body before looking back at Kise. "Because I want to," she starts, makes an off-hand comment about how guys do it all the time which Kise rebukes that Aomine's a _girl_ and she's told to shut up. "It's not as if you've never seen me naked before," she also mentions, saying they'd always changed together in Teikou, still do in Touou anyway, before continuing, "And anyway, you seem to like it, and I certainly don't mind you staring, and it's refreshing waiting until I'm cooled off and dry before getting dressed. When you're running around soaked in sweat all day, you've got to have _some_ freedom."

Kise feels a laugh bubble from her lips before leaning up to kiss Aomine again who responds whole-heartedly, taking it a step further with tongues and teeth and roaming hands. She doesn't mind when she's stripped of her pajamas and they lay there kissing and touching, Aomine making her whimper and gasp until she's relaxed and boneless. Kise doesn't move when the tanned girl extracts herself long enough to shut off the light before crawling back to the futon and covering them both.

Kise shifts so she's in Aomine's embrace, burrowing her face into her girlfriends' breasts and smiling tiredly against the skin there. She drifts off to Aomine rubbing circles into the skin of her back, not minding Aomine's reasons at all for her nudity, and not minding the results it brought about either. And really, she thinks as she nods off, she can't wait to do it again.


	5. Of Possession and Beauty

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 898

Pairing: AoKise

_I lost my entire train of thought with this one, so I apologize if it seems to end abruptly. Continuation of the first story._

_Also, though not many seem to care for this little grouping of stories, this is mainly for my own self-indulgence.  
_

_Unbeta'd, will get around to it eventually._

AU; Genderbending

Kise, Momoi, and Aomine are childhood friends. All three go to Touou together.

5. Aomine/fem!Kise – Aomine wonders how Kise has put up with his possessiveness.

* * *

_Of Possession and Beauty_

_Thank you, Aominecchi. I'm not sure I like you like that, but… but I wouldn't mind trying._

**X.x.x.x.X**

Aomine briefly wonders how on earth Kise has managed to put up with him for the past several months. He's aware of how possessive he's been and, believe it or not, how he's been pretty much a jerk to _everyone_ but Kise. He also knows Kise doesn't like it, knows she hates the way he absolutely _has_ to know where she's at and who she's talking to. Hell, he's even snapped at Momoi a few times, taken Kise away from their girl-bonding time to spend time with _him_ and he knows Momoi resents him for it (_"You've been a jerk ever since Ki-chan agreed to give you a chance!"_), but beyond a sigh Kise hasn't said a word.

He's followed her to work and waited for her outside the building to walk her home, the latter she doesn't seem to mind as much though, as sometimes her sessions go until almost midnight. He remembers being frustrated one day when he'd stopped in a convenience store and a magazine with Kise on the cover sat on one of the shelves, a group of boys surrounding it to ogle her and the other models within. He'd called her up while she was at work demanding she quit her job, which he realizes was a ridiculously selfish request but he didn't want other guys staring at her.

Kise's answer had been indignant at first, abruptly closing the phone just as if she had closed the door on his face, and didn't answer any texts or calls for the entire following weekend. However the following Monday she'd kissed him on the cheek and after school, had laced her fingers within his and took him with her to work. She hadn't let him release their hands when they arrived; instead she'd simply glanced at him with a smile before pulling Aomine inside with her. Aomine had been kind of embarrassed when several women walked up to him, gushing over how handsome he was, over how they _finally_ got to meet the much talked about boyfriend of their adorable Kise.

The women had ushered him to a chair, offered him a drink, and told him to wait there and that Kise would be out on the set once she was ready. He'd impatiently waited; five, ten, fifteen, and on the cusp of the twentieth minute she'd walked out of the dressing room in designer clothing, hair done up in curls, and make-up that was meant to enhance her beauty—and while she's beautiful, he thinks she's so much more gorgeous without all the make-up caked on her face, but he knows that modeling is demanding and she must look perfect. She waves with a large smile on her lips before she's ushered to the set and her demeanor changes and she's all serious, coquettish poses and sexy smiles and he can't help but overhear one of the women from before muttering just how perfectly she's following the instructions; it's entirely different than usual.

It's when she's done, changed, and he's walking her home that she leans up to give him a shy, fleeting kiss on the lips before pulling away. _"It's because Aomine-cchi was there," _she finally murmurs, soft and low and he understands that she was posing, was smiling, for him.

"_I'm sorry,"_ he apologizes. He doesn't want her to quit anymore, not when it's her livelihood and something she enjoys and she's doing it not just for herself anymore, but for _him_. The smile she flashes steals his breath and he knows she understood the apology for what it was, knows he understood why she took him to work with her, knows she's happy he approves and doesn't want her to stop. He supposed he can put up with other guys staring at Kise's pictures, because really, he has the real thing and she's so much better to look at than a photo.

Kise smiles more when he begins to mellow out, doesn't say a word about her work—has accompanied her not only to work but inside to watch more than a few times—and lets her and Momoi have their girl time; Aomine doesn't really like to hear about clothes and jewelry and hair and Momoi does, but when Kise starts talking about things like that he listens regardless. He doesn't badger her as much about whom she talks to and who she's with because it's generally a gaggle of girls, Momoi, or someone he actually knows, on occasion however he asks just so she knows he cares. Kise doesn't seem to mind this change either, answering happily and giving Aomine one of her marvelous smiles. He stops snapping at everyone and just let's everything be because the more he does, the more she smiles and the more she spends time with him of her own free will and even kisses—still shyly because she hadn't even thought of dating him several months ago—and hugs him.

He's slowly realizing that Kise does indeed return his feelings and he loves her all the more. Especially when one night they're walking home and she stops and he stops to see why. Kise leans up, wraps her arms around him and kisses him, soft and long and full of warmth. When she pulls away Kise smiles and softly whispers, _"I like you, Aomine-cchi,"_ and he feels himself fall in love all over again.


End file.
